This disclosure relates generally to wearable systems, and more specifically, to verifying that a set of safety equipment a person may wear satisfies a set of safety equipment criteria according to his or her given task assignment.
For a given job plan, a worker such as a healthcare worker, technician, equipment engineer, or production worker may be required to wear specific combinations of protective equipment based on safety equipment criteria protocols (e.g., personal protective equipment (PPE) Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) standards). These workers may be required to wear such protective equipment because of the hazardous environments they work in, which may include pathogenic viruses or bacteria, dangerous pieces of equipment, or toxic chemicals. For example, a nurse or lab technician may be required to wear an apron, protective gloves, and goggles when handling diseased patients or certain chemicals. In another example, an electrician may be required to wear a hard hat and steel-toe boots when on a construction site in order to protect their head and feet from falling debris.